Chasing Shadows
by Okibimaru
Summary: When the gotei 13 discover a possible third release for the Zanpactou they send a new promising officer to investigate, however is this amazingly powerful new form within his grasp. Join Raikou a promising new third seat to the 2nd division as he makes so


**ok this is my newest comeback story, its surfice to say that i am a little rusty when i comes to writing so i hope you can forgive me for my writing is probably not in best shape, well anyway i hope you enjoy this, I present to you.........**

**

* * *

**

**Chasing Shadows**

* * *

**When the gotei 13 discover a possible third release for the Zanpactou they send a new promising officer to investigate, however is this amazingly powerful new form within his grasp. Join Raikou a promising new third seat to the 2nd division as he makes soul reaper history.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**A new officer**

"Omaeda, we have a new member coming in later, make sure to show him his room" Soi fon sat at her desk and neatened out the last of her finished paper work, her Lieutenant still had some left

"yes captain" came his gruff reply Soi Fon nodded approvingly, although she would never admit it the young female Captain was proud of her squad, their undying loyalty and skills in battle had made the second squad a powerful asset to soul society and then their was the secret mobile corps . Not everyone made it into this division of the second squad and those who didn't were given patrol duties and spent much time making up for it by learning the names of their Zanpactou and improving their fighting styles.

Sitting up in his chair the Captain Commander watched his assembled Captains, since the beginning of the war three new Captains had joined their ranks, firstly Ikkaku, during a particularly gruesome battle against five Arrancar at once he had been forced to reveal his Bankai in front of not only 11th division Captain Kenpachi but also Hitsugaya Toushiro of the 10th division and Ukitake Joushiro of the 13th as well, he had been promoted to Captain of the 9th squad and took Hisagi as his Lieutenant, next was Abari Renji former Lieutenant of the 6th division, when his ability to use Bankai was first discovered the Gotei 13 still had 13 captains however he was also promoted to heading the 5th division and finally was the former substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, at the beginning of the war it had been evident that while he was still alive he had an obligation to return home whenever he felt, they had Soi Fon "dispose of the body" and the new 3rd division captain was clearly not over loosing his body.

"I am glad to see you all arrived on time, to jump strait to the point, during a scouting mission our ally the Quincy Ishida Uryuu made a discovery, and he has informed me that whilst watching a high level Arrancar he was attacked by several Menos but was saved by a mysterious Shinigami who not only new Bankai but had a third release that followed" everyone present let out a gasp and then Zaraki chuckled

"So this Shinigami is strong, I want to fight him"

"Whoever this person is was most likely rouge" Hitsugaya stated "I would like to pursue this matter with a team, I will need at least three seated officers other than myself and Matsomoto" a few Captains nodded

"Denied, we need all Captains and Lieutenants to remain here, Captain Soi Fon, I believe you have a new third seat?" she replied with a nod

"Yes sir, he will arrive later today, although I am not sure what he has to do with this"

"I looked over his records from the academy, he has impressive skills, and if he obtains Bankai he will make a great Captain, because of this skill I him to investigate" nodding Soi Fon prepared to leave to make preparation "before you go, I would like at least three Captains to participate in training him to gain Bankai"

"Seeing as I am his Captain I naturally shall volunteer" Soi Fon waited to see who would help

"I have a personal interest in this boy so I too shall help" Kutchki Byakuya had not worked with Soi Fon often but they had made a good pare

"I too shall help" Hitsugaya Toushiro was of course the youngest Captain in the Gotei 13 but was the most mature, Soi Fon nodded gratitude for his help

"Then it is decided, dismissed"

Raikou looked at the looming doors of the second squad buildings and gulped, he had only just brushed the hard oak with his finger when they swung open revealing a court yard filled with Shinigami, each one holding a training sword practising their skills, a small set of steps led to the main office where the Captain waited and watched her squads training with little interest

"Stop!" she shouted and they ceased the exercise, then in a flash she disappeared and was standing only a few metres from Raikou, who immediately stood to attention "good you know how to stand in the presence of your superior, This is Uingu Raikou, he is the new third seat, remember there are only two members of this squad who he cannot control, that is myself and Omaeda, that means you all obey him, is that understood?" their was a synchronised

"Yes Sir!" then the training resumed

"Welcome to second squad, follow me" she turned and began walking to the main office and Raikou followed looking around with interest, when they were in the Captains Office she relaxed a little and had a slight smile curved on her lips "your younger then I expected" it was true Raikou looked only 18 years old whilst most of the seated officers looked at least 25 in all the squads "now to business" she handed him a small booklet "these are your duty details with a timetable on when you get free time and other things as such, you will notice some area's are marked with a black dot, at those times you are to report to the first division training grounds, you can have the rest of today off to get settled in and learn where everything is, Omaeda is just in that room, he will show you your quarters"

With the dismissal clear Raikou bowed then left through the side door where Omaeda was waiting

"This way" he grunted then marched towards the main barracks, several of the rooms were made for several people like a large dorm room but the lieutenant walked passed not even looking inside them, then they came to a set of five doors, each given the number 1-5, Omaeda stopped outside the door marked 3 "this is your room, if you need anything I am just next door, now if you will excuse me, I have duties to attend" Raikou bowed to him then watched Omaeda leave, he opened the door to find his stuff already waiting for him. He unpacked then took out the booklet that the captain had given him, he noted seven black dots on his timetable the rest stated simple things like "squad training" or "free time" he was surprised to see that at the end of each day was "squad dinner time" however breakfast and lunch was obviously something he could have whenever he was free.

Getting up he decided to explore the court of pure souls and left his room, the large dais in the middle of squad two's training ground stated that it was now noon so Raikou decided to take his time.

Soi Fon watched from her office with her piercing eyes, Omaeda stood behind her apprehensively

"What is your orders ma-am?" set up the squad, I want to see how good he is when he returns.

**Ok that was chapter 1 and a sort of prologue to my newest story which is also my comeback fiction, however I do not know if I will be able to update ****soon however I shall try **

Here is a little information on Raikou

Uingu Raikou

Aged 178

Appears 18

Raikou is approximately 5ft 9 with short messy black hair, his eyes are a dark green colour and his skin is of a tanned complexion, his Shinigami robes are worn in the typical way however he wears a silver version of the armour Sajin Komamura wears only without the helmet (basically the shoulders and gloves)

Raikou was killed at the age 14 when he was crushed by a building after a Hollow attacked one of its residents, as the resident was his next door neighbour living their gave Raikou high spiritual power, when he died he lived many years in soul society with other orphans before anyone discovered his power, it was Yamichika Ayasegawa who discovered him and stated that his reatsue is both beautiful and deadly as when released it takes a dark green shade and you can see feathers forming wings behind him

His Zanpactou is named Raiomaru (Lightning ring)

Appearance of the blade when released is unknown as are its abilities however its spirit takes the form of a woman with large eagle wings, the release words to the sword is "Spark"

Raikou is a generally warm person when off duty and makes it his responsibility to protect his friends, when on duty he keeps his mind on the job and is Loyal to his commanding officers, he wont disobey a direct order unless he feels it is the right thing to do

**Also I do not know who I wish Raikou to have as friends or love interests so your opinions would be much appreciated although I warn you now, i will not be using Yaoi or Yuri so dont bother suggesting it. I look forwards to hearing your thoughts **

**~Okibimaru~ **


End file.
